starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Alarice Mollari
Biography Early Years (60 BBY to 45 BBY) ---- Alarice Mollari was born on Dathomir to parents she would never know due to a civil war between the Singing Mountain Clan and the Nightsisters of Dathomir. Her parents feared for her safety and sent her off-world with a close friend who happened to be visiting the planet at the time, a Jedi Master named Leandra Shie. She knew the child possessed the power of the Force, much like the rest of the Witches on Dathomir. Typically, she would have been brought within the Jedi Order to be trained but the Force had a different calling for her and destiny pulled her in a different direction. Leandra meditated for hours before she had a vision, one which would start the wheels of destiny and change the outcome of some of most critical battles in history. It was then she met with Admiral Cornelius Mollari, the Home Strike Fleet Commander in charge of the defenses around Coruscant and pleaded he take the child as his own. At first, he was reluctant because she was half-human but shortly after speaking with his wife Cara, it was decided that she would become their only child. As she grew, Alarice was never a troubled youth, always maintaining discipline throughout school as her father had expected and had instilled in her, yet maintaining a ladylike composure as her mother imposed upon her. She attended some of the finest schools on Coruscant. Alarice was prone to attending military balls and many gatherings with her father, thus exposing her to the military culture early in life. Even though many knew she wasn't his real child, she was never treated differently. As she attended most of these prestigious events, she met with some of the highest dignitaries, diplomats and military personnel within the Old Republic and established a well respected name for herself, which would eventually prove useful later on in her life. When she reached the proper age of 15, she expressed a deep interest to her father in pursuing a military career, so she was thrusted into the Galactic Republic Military Academy. Upon entry into the Academy, Alarice faced alot of discrimination within her first year despite the harsh Republic laws against alien or near-human discrimination. It wasn't just because she was near-human, but because she was a female as well. After many years of hard work and continious pressure from people discriminating against her, she pushed through and recieved her commission as an Ensign at the age of nineteen. She recieved numerous honors upon graduation such as the Commandants List and Meritorious Achievement during Academic Studies. Despite her grand success during Officer-Candidate school, not everything was grand for Alarice. During her junior year she was nearly expelled for Failure to Obey Orders during a simulated battle. During a mission which the objective was to rescue civilians, Alarice's team leader was unable to make a proper decision due to extreme battle shock, thus causing Alarice to step up and take her place. Against all orders to cease advance and take action, she led her team to victory and freed the "civilians" from the renegade pirates. She was quoted as saying "If the man above me won't do his job, then get the hell out of my way and let me do mine." Alarice was taken to a court-martial where all the evidence was presented before the Commandant who quickly dismissed the case and claimed it was absurd. He stated that "All cadets could learn by her valor and her taking charge of the situation and being a true leader in a time of need. By leading from the front and not from behind." After the graduation ceremony, Alarice was moved to the Home Strike Fleet and Coruscant Defense Force under the command of her father as an Ensign within the Old Republic Navy. Old Republic Era (45 BBY to 19 BBY) ---- Dark Fleet Lost(45 BBY) ---- Stark Hyperspace War (44 BBY) ---- Seperatists Crisis (22 BBY) ---- A major turning point in the crisis was the Battle of Antar 4. Alarice participated in the battle as a Rear Admiral. The botched Republic attempt to remove a radical, Separatist-affiliated terrorist government from Antar 4 not only resulted in converting the majority of Antar 4's citizens' sympathies to the Separatists, but also showed Separatist-leaning worlds that the Republic was not as infallible as had been thought. In the eighteen months prior to the Battle of Antar 4, over a thousand worlds had joined the Confederacy; in the three months following the battle, over five thousand new worlds joined. Despite the major loss that Alarice's forces suffered, she continued to thrive and rise through the ranks, by the time the Battle of Geonosis came along, Alarice had reached Admiral.there she would prove her worth in leading the forces to victory, despite so many losses. And thus began the Clone Wars and some of the most legendary battles she would ever become apart of. Battle of Coruscant (19 BBY) ---- Alarice participated in many battles during the Clone Wars to include Geonosis, Ryloth, and various other missions and battles. She worked with some of the greatest Jedi Commanders and Generals to ever grace the battlefield to include the legendary duo Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Over the years she became well known for being a nuisance to the Confederacy, especially during their raid on Coruscant in an attempt to kidnap the Chancellor. Admiral Mollari had taken up the mantle her father had left behind and became the Admiral of the Coruscant Defense Fleet. The Confederacy, led by General Grievous, swept into the system, catching the Republic completely by surprise. The Confederate Navy hammered the few defending warships, destroying them, before assaulting the planet itself. Meanwhile, Grievous, along with his MagnaGuard droid elite, landed on the planet, heading for Chancellor Palpatine's secret bunker. He succeeded in taking Palpatine, before fleeing to his flagship in orbit, the Invisible Hand. However, the Separatists were unable to leave, as Admiral Mollari's remaining Home Strike Fleet had arrived along with other Republic reinforcements. The two fleets engaged each other, firing volleys back and forth. Two Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, who had just arrived at the battle, flew into the heart of it, determined to rescue the captive chancellor. They succeeded in boarding the Invisible Hand, and after a duel, Skywalker killed Dooku. Unfortunately they were left without an escape route due to Grievous launching all the escape pods onboard the Invisible Hand which had become crippled by Republic forces. Due to a communications error between the Republic Central Command and Admiral Mollari's Fifth Strike Group, the Invisible Hand was shot down, despite it being known that the Chancellor was safe and secured by the two Jedi, resulting in Anakin Skywalker "piloting" half of the ship down to the planet. Admiral Mollari was awarded the Coruscanti Star with Valor device by the Supreme Chancellor for her swift response during the crisis. Even though things seemed to be fine after the Battle of Coruscant and the time seemed to be turning, there was a gut feeling Alarice had with the Supreme Chancellor's true intentions, which turned out to be true a few days after the battle with Order 66. When the Order was given, Admiral Mollari was in command of her flagship above Coruscant and had just received a Jedi Transport with wounded Jedi returning from combat, having gone down to personally greet them..she ended up personally witnessing the slaughter of the Jedi and their defenders. She quickly came face to face with a beligerant Clone Trooper Commander who ordered her to leave the area and that the Jedi had began an uprising and the Chancellor ordered the quelling of the uprising. Admiral Mollari stood there and ordered the Commander to stand down numerous times and despite outranking him, he raised his weapon and ordered she be secured and escorted to the brig until a decision could be made about her fate. Two weeks after the execution of Order 66, Admiral Mollari was brought before the Imperial Tribunal for Military Court Martials, after a swift trial it was decided that due to her flawless and impressive record(and due to the massive publicity the trial drew) She was forced to resign or be dismissed disgracefully, so unwilling to let her record go tarnished, Admiral Alarice Mollari, former Galactic Republic Admiral resigned to the Outer Rim Territories and eventually disappeared to the Unknown Regions of space. It was rumored that Alarice joined the Chiss Expansionary Defense Force and became a well known Commander, some say she was hiding out in the Corporate Sector, either way, she was avoiding the new laws the Empire was passing down, especially against Near-Humans and other Alien species. It wasn't till after the Corellian Treaty was signed in 2 BBY and she met with Princess Leia on Kashyyyk before her existence was known to the Galaxy again, after 17 years in hiding. Rebellion Era (2 BBY to 4 ABY) Joining the Alliance ---- When Alarice joined the Alliance, she was immediately assigned to the Outer Rim Territories Task Force which had been assigned to long distance hit and fade runs against various Imperial targets. Although the targets were primarily supply convoys, they occasionally did run into missions where the convoys were under heavy escort to include Imperial Star Destroyers. It was not known that some of these "heavy" supply convoys were actually parts and supplies headed for Despayre, the planet in which the first Death Star was being constructed. Around the end of 2 BBY, Admiral Mollari's task force was given a mission to attack Ylesia with the objectives of disrupting the Hutt spice trading and in turn freeing slaves from their captors. She assigned Tedris Bjalin, Captain of the Marauder-class Corvette Retribution and Commander Bria Tharen to complete the mission after discovering that Red Hand Squadron was already in the area and as always, ready to strike when needed. The mission although successful drew negative attention from the Besadii Clan onto Alarice, thus thrusting her into the wanted spot by both Imperials and criminals alike, with a bounty of over 5 million credits on her head, dead or alive. She had become a primary target of the crackdown being conducted by Grand Moff Tarkin and his task force in his attempts to subdue the Outer Rim Territories through his doctrine. A few years after the successful Ylesia mission, Admiral Mollari's Task Force was called upon again to send agents to Toprawa immediately. She called upon Red Hand Squadron, knowing full well of their capabilities and sent them on what many knew to be a suicide mission. Like many missions, it was successful and the importance of the mission was beyond what anyone would ever know, and Red Hand Squadron sacrificed themselves to transmit the stolen Death Star plans to the Tantive IV which would be captured soon after by Darth Vader. Admiral Mollari sent a small special forces group to recover the bodies of those within Red Hand Squadron and return them to the Alliance for proper burial and the respect the individuals deserved after they paid the ultimate sacrifice in the name of the Alliance. During the Battle of Yavin IV, Alarice's task force continued her hit and fade missions against vital Imperial targets until she received word from Alliance command that the Death Star had been destroyed and Yavin IV had been compromised. Again her forces were called upon to scour the remote sections of the Galaxy for a planet suitable to the Alliance's needs, and soon after the complete evacuation of Yavin IV, Hoth was discovered to be a remote and suitable location for the Alliance's primary base. Upon the arrival of the Alliance High Command, a portion of her fleet was re-assigned to the outer reaches of the Hoth system, to be prepared to accept Alliance ships should they need to evacuate again and provide them safe escort to the main fleet. Unfortunately, Admiral Mollari was onground when the Imperial Task Force arrived and began their assault on Echo Base, thus thrusting her into the midst of a ground battle, something she hadn't experienced in many years. Battle of Hoth ---- As the battle commenced, Alarice designated the order in which the transports left and the personnel who were onboard those transports. Although it was not a battle command position she had hoped for, it was a vital one. When the Empire attacked and all the transports were away to include the Bright Hope Alarice managed to escape to the South Slope where she left the planet onboard a T-65AC2 X-Wing Starfighter. Unfortunately she witnessed the Imperials mopping up the remains of seventeen different transports and by doing so she brought attention upon herself, which caused her to have to withdraw immediately from the area. To keep the location of the Alliance fleet a secret from the searching Imperial Fleet, they were ordered away from Hoth and dispersed around the Galaxy prior to the evacuation of Hoth. This was conformity to a tactical doctrine that Admiral Ackbar and the High Command had adopted—that the Alliance High Command should remain separated from the Alliance Fleet, since the Alliance could probably withstand the loss of either the Fleet or High Command, but not both. After the defeat at the Battle of Hoth, Alliance High Command and a portion of the Rebel fleet regrouped at the secret rendezvous point beyond the rim of the galaxy which Admiral Mollari had been placed in command of. Later, when the Alliance had established itself on Arbra, the fleet was kept hidden within the corona of Arbra's sun. For much of the following year, the Rebel fleet remained hidden from the Empire, slowly building itself up and preparing for the inevitable conflict with a full Imperial fleet. Such a conflict would happen over the forest moon of Endor. Battle of Nocto ---- Admiral Mollari had been assigned a new task force which had been in charge of raiding and wearing down Admiral Senn's Vengeance Task Force, towards the end of the campaign she re-assigned her forces which included the Mon-Calamarian Star Cruiser Liberty to protect an Alliance shipyard in the Nocto System. Unfortunately she had no idea that the Imperials knew the location of the shipyard and were sending the remainder of Task Force Vengeance to include the Super Star Destroyer Vengeance to lead the assault on the station. When the Imperials dropped out of hyperspace it caught the Alliance off-guard, thus creating a slight panic before Alarice could organize her forces well enough in an attempt to bring down the might SSD. Alarice's forces were able to destroy the entire Imperial Task Force to include the SSD, but at a costly price. She had the idea of loading the Corellian Corvette Thunder with space bombs and sending it directly into the Vengeance. Although the Task Force was destroyed, the station they were defending had been destroyed by the Vengeance as well. With the loss of the station, the remaining Alliance forces were sent back to the Outer Rim Territories where the remainder of the Alliance Fleet awaited. Battle of Endor, End of the Empire ---- The Battle of Endor was one of the largest and most important engagements of the Galactic Civil War fought by the Rebel Alliance and the Galactic Empire. It would signify the decline of the Empire upon the death of Emperor Palpatine, and the destruction of Death Star II, as well as many major Imperial leaders. Admiral Alarice Mollari commanded the Defiance and as they arrived in system it was soon noted that the Death Star shields were not down and a trap had been sprung by the Imperial Fleet. After witnessing the destruction of 3 different Mon-Calamari Cruisers, Admiral Mollari followed the ordered to the letter and pushed her vessels to a danger close proximity in between a pair of Star Destroyers. She then directed her fighters to provide space superiority and had her navigation officer make a critical move which caused the Imperial Star Destroyers to begin firing upon each other just enough to the fighters to take out their remaining shields and bring them down. Shortly after the Rebel Fleet began engaging the Star Destroyers at close range, a rogue A-Wing took out the bridge of the Super Star Destroyer Executor which crashed into the Death Star, with that crushing blow to the Imperial morale, the tide of the battle began to turn. With Imperial destroyers beginning to fall to the hands of Alliance fighters and starships. With the Imperials on the run, Admiral Mollari continued to engage Star Destroyers as they escaped into hyperspace, even though the Alliance had won, the war was from over. Many years of cleaning up the mess the Empire had created would come before them, and alot of hardship with the establishment of the New Republic. New Republic Era ---- A Doomed Love ---- Prior to the Xen'Chi war, Alarice had reached a high status within not just the New Republic Armed Forces, but the Diplomatic Corps as well, it was there she attracted the attention of a young diplomatic who also was a high ranking official within the New Republic. His name was Roman Kato, the Head of the Defense Council. Roman had been visiting Hoth on behalf of Chief of State Organa-Solo with Admiral Mollari in tow to discuss the future of a secret project, one labeled Cold Return. After an ensuing argument which subsequently led to the two of them being separated by their guards, they would return to each other hours later in the ruins of Echo Base. The ways of Life and the Force had a mysterious way of working things out and weave it's way into people's lives because it wasn't long after they left Hoth that they were in constant communication with each other and even would take long trips to see each other as much as possible. It was a rendezvous on Chandrila which would ultimately change their lives forever. After discovering her pregnancy in 14 ABY, Alarice broke off her two year long relationship with Roman and kept it a secret from him, and nine months later, she would give birth on Aries IX to a beautiful baby girl named Marisa Leiandra Kato. It was decided between herself and her closest of advisers within her staff that a Special Forces team be established to protect Marisa at all costs and a small base be established on Roman's homeworld to house the baby girl. A few months later after the conception of Project: Protection, it was completed and there Marisa would be housed to live and grow until it was deemed safe for her to be out amongst the world. GhostITSX 11:29, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Xen'Chi War ---- Fusion with a Dark Lord Alarice was never fully active in the Xen'Chi war, due to complications that would arise beyond her control. On a leave her second LOA from the New Republic Navy, she would travel to Utapau where a trap lie in wait for her. This trap, would change the course of her life forever. GhostITSX 11:29, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Re-Establishment of Echo Base ---- Admiral Mollari received authorization from New Republic HC to commence "Project: Cold Return" the re-establishment of Echo Base. The objective of this was to establish a stronger foothold in both the Anoat System and allow operations in case a full scale war broke out deep within New Republic territory. Although many in the High Council disagreed with the amount of funding required and the actual manpower requested, Admiral Mollari obliterated all doubts with pure logic by pointing out flaws and weaknesses in prior wars and bases that had already been established. A well drawn out battle map had been laid out and any flaws in design were quickly swept away in order to prevent mass casualties which were suffered in the Battle of Hoth. With plans in hand and funds readily availible, Task Force Phoenix was deployed around Hoth in order to provide recovery, protection and any assistance necessary to ground forces while the project was being conducted. Within a few months time and well ahead of schedule, the project was completed and new troops began arriving onboard the additions to the 777th Planetary Defense Group, allowing a small yet formidable expansion to the Task Force. Unfortunately, duty called and the Task Force was deployed in support of Operation Cyteen, being sent clear across the galaxy to respond to an unknown threat to settlers whom had renounced the Republic but found themselves in a world of hurt, courtesy of the C.D.F. Cyteen Conflict ---- The Cyteen conflict was a brief skirmish which brought Admiral Mollari's T.F Phoenix up against the Chiss Defense Fleet on the border regions of Chiss and New Republic territory. A distress signal had been sent from NR Relay Station 387 to New Republic Navy Station 7. Due to the unknown size of the threat and her T.F being the only one not actively engaged at the time, the NR High Command made the call to send her forces in blindfolded. Although intelligence was vague at the time, Alarice sent in two T-65BR4s, both of which were promptly destroyed by the Chiss which in turn prompted Alarice to send her entire force in blind. Despite harsh reprimand from both High Command and her superiors, Alarice felt she was making the best decision and upon arrival at Cyteen saw the conflict unfolding between the settlers and the Chiss. Knowing full well of her duties to protect the citizens of the Republic, weather they wanted it or not, she engaged the Chiss at close quarters, putting her entire fleet into full combat and allowing for the first time the "Divinity" class to show it's worth in combat. The battle wasn't long before both sides began realizing that both tactics and efforts to gain the upper hand were similar in nature. It took a mere holomessage sent from the Chiss flagship for the battle to come to a swift end and a truce between Mollari's forces and the Chiss. Darkness Rising, Acquiring the Nightfury ---- Alarice caught wind of an attempt by the Imperial Forces of the Deep Core intent on penetrating New Republic territory. With this information in hand, Alarice bypassed New Republic High Command and confronted the threat directly. To her surprise and bewilderment, it was discover this fleet was not only sizeable in numbers, but had three Executor-class Super Star Destroyer in command of it. Although two were present in the battle, the Nightfury and The Unyielding, it gave the Imperial Remnant enough firepower to take down the New Republic Task Force. Unfortunately for the Empire, half of their fleet was damaged during a time-warp caused by a black hole, thus the Nightfury was drydocked while her sister ship The Unyielding provided cover. When the New Republic Task Force arrived in system, they gave the Imperials an ultamtium, go home or be destroyed. In reality, Alarice never intended for them to do either, she had devised a plan to capture the SSD Nightfury and employ it within her own forces. As the battle between the two forces began to clash, a secret mission was being conducted by Nell Aulter and SpecForce soldiers from Ghost Squad in order to secure the Nightfury. With the assistance of the LAAT/s Transports and the new T-65 XJ-3 Stealth X Starfighter, Ghost Squad was able to penetrate the Imperial defenses and board the Nightfury and The Unyielding. Unfortunately, the crew onboard The Unyielding encountered heavier resistance than anticipated and all were lost in the ensuing explosion which took out the bridge and other vital systems. It was at this point, the New Republic Forces began to take heavy losses and Alarice commanded her vessels engage in close range combat and begin disabiling enemy vessels with the intent to capture. One by one the Imperial forces began to dwindle and the action onboard the Nightfury had become stalemated. It wasn't until Alarice and her personal squad of SpecForce soldiers boarded the Nightfury and began assaulting from the other end. After a drawn out and bloody battle, Alarice had managed to make her way to the Command Center, and was greeted by the Imperial Admiral in charge of the fleet. Admiral Mullins. Alarice explained to him the situation, he could either die or leave peacefully and Mullins being the strategic individual he was, saw it was time for him to leave. Both he and his command crew escaped the Nightfury a short time after the New Republic laid claim on vessel. Now having the Nightfury in their hands and the disabled Unyielding at their six, they began to worry that this victory was too easy and Alarice had an unsettling feeling it wasn't over. Within minutes of taking the Nightfury, Alarice issued an order to retreat out of the system and not even seconds after, a second wave of Imperial forces arrived to reinforce Admiral Mullins disabled fleet. Alarice managed to get ahold of her vessels and order a full withdraw and for the Divinity Class Star Destroyer's to begin deploying their Siesmic Charges in an effort to ditch the pursuing Imperial vessels. Although it paid off, it had come with a heavy price, one which both XeroStar Corporation and the New Republic would be fitting the bill for. The Nightfury had arrived at Aries IX with minimal damage and began extensive and rapid deployment of new firmware, additional shielding as well as the advantage of stealth capabilities. Although it was costly, it was done in a professional and quick manner which Cortana Deveraux wrote it off as "field testing". Shortly after the repairs had been completed and the upgrades finalized, Alarice and her brand new ship would spring into action against Sivter and the Cult of Shadow. Into Action ---- The time had come for a true test of both herself and Task Force Phoenix in the New Republic era. The Master of Darkness, Sivter had made his final push to crush the will of the Galaxy, his target: Mon Calamari. Not only was Mon-Calamari the capital world of the New Republic, but of several shipyards which supplied the war effort. Admiral Mollari deployed her fleet immediately from Aries IX and Corellia to intercept Sivter before he arrived. Upon arrival, the Galaxy wide call had been made. Hundreds of warships surrounded Mon-Calamari in an attempt to deter Sivter from destroying yet another innocent world which ultimately would change the face of the Galactic Map forever. Military Career ---- Current Rank and Command ---- *''Supreme Allied Commander, Allied Forces over Mon-Calamari(Temporary) *Commander, SOCOM-OR (Strategic Operations Command Outer Rim)'' *''Fleet Admiral, Fifth Battlegroup, 7th Fleet, Task Force Phoenix '' *''Supreme Allied Commander, New Republic Base, N.E.B((New Echo Base))'' Military Awards ---- *Coruscanti Star with 4 Star Devices *New Republic Legion of Merit with 2 Bronze Oak Leaves *New Republic Distinguished Service Cross with 3 Star Devices *Alliance Star of Alderaan with 2 Star Devices *New Republic Silver Star with Valor Device *New Republic Bronze Star with 3 Star Devices *New Republic Flying Cross with Valor Device *Alliance Wounded Warrior Heart with 2 Star Devices *New Republic Superior Defense with 2 Silver Oak Leaves *Alliance Soldiers Medal with 2 Star Device *New Republic Air Medal with Valor and 2 Device *New Republic JOTC School with 2 Star Devices *NRN Good Conduct with 2 Star Device *Galactic Civil War Campaign *New Republic Defense Medal with 2 Star Device *Hoth Expeditionary Force *Battle of Hoth Campaign *Battle of Nocto Campaign *Operation Ironclaw Campaign *Battle of Endor with 2 Star Device *Operation Swift Justice with 3 Star Device *Operation Clean Sweep with 4 Star Device *New Republic Commendation Medal with 2 Star Device *New Republic Achievement Medal with 2 Star Device *Operation Icicle Campaign *Echo Base Reestablishment *Outer Rim Humanitarian Aid *Battle of Cyteen with 2 Star Device *Expert Capital Ship Pilot *Expert Starfighter Pilot *Alliance Joint Service Medal *Toprwa Campaign Medal *Coruscant Defense Medal *Clone Wars Campaign Phase 3 *Clone Wars Campaign Phase 2 *Clone Wars Campaign Phase 1 ((Note - Awards are based on merit, greatest being up top and least being at the bottom, she was awarded more medals than this but has chosen these to be on her dress uniform. Listen below are her Task Force medals.)) Category:New Republic